


Thinking Outside the Box

by mysehuniverse



Series: Unlucky Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, a lot of kinks i swear, lots of kinks, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Jongin and Sehun were busy unpacking since they just moved to a new place but Jongin happened to stumble upon a box that contains Sehun's dirty secrets about his past boyfriends.





	Thinking Outside the Box

**Author's Note:**

> A little special chapter for The Unlucky Number /winks/

Sehun wipes the sweat off his forehead as he finished unpacking the last box. "That's the last of your stuff." he said.

"We still have a long way to go." Jongin groans as he looked at the other unopened boxes. "We can just unpack your stuff tomorrow."  
"That's fine with me, I want to rest." Sehun says. "I'll borrow your clothes for now, I don't want to randomly open my boxes."

"Go ahead." Jongin nods.

"I'm taking a shower first."

"Sure."

Jongin looks around their new penthouse apartment once Sehun headed to the bathroom. They've been dating for a year now and they just decided to move in together since they sleep over at each other's apartments way too often anyways.

Sehun's family was fine with it when Sehun asked permission. Yeonseok, Sehun's older brother, even helped them find a place.

It hasn't been long since Yeonseok and Yoora got married. That was also the day where Sehun finally introduced Jongin to his whole family too. He didn't care about his aunts' comments anymore and that made Jongin proud.

The whole wedding was a bit awkward for Sehun though. Jongin couldn't help but laugh every time he recalls it. Yeonseok's wedding was practically a playground of Sehun's ex boyfriends.

Of course Chanyeol was there as the best man, Baekhyun was the organizer, Johnny was invited since he's Sehun's best friend, Minseok was invited too, Kyungsoo was in charge for the catering at the reception and lastly, Jongdae happened to be the priest.

Sehun wanted to strangle his brother for not telling him beforehand. It turns out, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo knew each other so Baekhyun chose Kyungsoo for the catering services. As for Jongdae, Yoora happened to like the church where Jongdae happened to be the parish priest.

Jongin was very amused because Sehun simply has no escape. At the end of the day, Sehun still had to greet his ex boyfriends. Jongin was left with Johnny at one point and he decided to ask him one important question.

"You obviously dislike me, may I know why?" he asks.

Johnny was taken aback by the question but he maintains his composure. "I didn't trust you at first and I guess I was a bit threatened."

"Threatened? Why? Do you still like Sehun?"

"Nah, he's my best friend and I don't have any romantic feelings for him anymore. I just got threatened because my title as his best boyfriend might get replaced." he chuckles.

"Petty but I understand." Jongin grins in amusement.

"I hope you're very patient with Sehun though, he's really high maintenance." Johnny smiles fondly.

"I can handle him." Jongin nods.

Right on cue, Sehun approaches them once again. He was obviously irritated. "Is something wrong?" Jongin asks.

"Chanyeol and Baekhyun invited me for a threesome again!" Sehun huffs. "Do they really want me to join that badly? I have a fucking boyfriend already, no pun intended by the way."

Johnny and Jongin ended up laughing at that. "What? You're my boyfriend, Jongin! You're not supposed to laugh when someone invites me for a threesome." Sehun complains.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have laughed." Jongin calms down. "Ask if they're willing to invite one more person, a foursome sounds nice." he jokes.

"Jongin!" Sehun gasps as he hits his boyfriend's arm.

"Ask if they'd like one more person to join too. That sounds fun." Johnny joins in.

"A Sehun centered orgy? Sounds nice!" Jongin chuckles.

Sehun's face was completely beet red in both embarrassment and anger. "Kim fucking Jongin one more joke about this and I'm definitely breaking up with you." he threatens.

Jongin laughs as he pulled the other onto his lap. "Oh come on, don't be too serious." he kisses the younger's nape. "As hot as it sounds, no ex boyfriend of yours is allowed to touch you like I do while I'm around."

Johnny grimaces. "Oh my god, get a damn room!"

Jongin smiles at the thought of the wedding. Johnny even asked him if he felt threatened to have half of Sehun's past lovers in one place. He quickly answered no because he knows how much Sehun loves him and he has no reason to be threatened at all. He'd even tease Sehun about his ex boyfriends from time to time.

As he was waiting for Sehun, Jongin decided to push all of the boxes at one corner since the room was a mess. One box wasn't sealed so Jongin checked if some of Sehun's things inside weren't damaged. He sees another box inside which was covered in baby pink wrapping paper. Jongin raises an eyebrow as he picked the box up. He's never seen it before.

He doesn't realize that the pink box wasn't even sealed as well so he ended up opening it by mistake. He was about to fix it since Sehun would scold him if some things were out of place until he saw the contents of the pink box.

Jongin curiously eyes it before taking it out to get a better look at what's inside. He sees pictures of Sehun with his ex boyfriends, he saw a bunch of movie tickets and a few letters. Sehun was a complete romantic even back then.

Jongin thought he'd get jealous since Sehun no longer had a reason to keep these things but he was unfazed. He smiles fondly instead because Sehun's such a sweetheart for keeping lots of memorable stuff... even if it's from people that have hurt him once.

He sees a photo album inside so he checks it out. He whistles lowly once he opened it. He sees one picture of Sehun on the first page. He sees Luhan's name signed on the bottom left corner.

Sehun mentioned that Luhan used to take photos of him, he probably compiled them all in one album. Jongin flips a page and he stares at the pictures in awe.

The first set was Sehun wearing casual clothes. He looked so much younger. The next page was Sehun wearing something much more formal. Sehun's posture was amazing even then.

The pages were pictures of Sehun in different clothes and in different settings and themes, while some of the shots were stolen shots. Jongin was sure that if Sehun isn't a baker right now, he'd be a model.

"What are you doing?" Jongin flinches when he hears Sehun's voice. The latter just finished showering and he was already wearing Jongin's clothes, his hair was still damp.

"Uhm... I didn't mean to... I just got curious." Jongin shrugs.

Sehun takes a closer look and his eyes widened upon seeing both the box and the album. "No! Why do you have that? Don't look!" he tries to take the album but Jongin turns away to flip to the next page.

The next page had Jongin choking and Sehun blushing furiously. They were all pictures of Sehun on a bed, he was completely naked except for the red duvet that was covering his body.

"Luhan... made you do this?" Jongin asks with a gulp.

"Y-yeah..." Sehun replies. "Stop looking! They're embarrassing."

"Nah." Jongin shakes his head. "You look hot." One of the pictures was a close up shot, Sehun was looking at the camera with bedroom eyes and Jongin could clearly see the hickey on his neck. "Are these pictures even legal?" Jongin asks.

"Luhan suggested it." Sehun shrugged.

"Oh gosh, does he have your nudes?"

Sehun glares at him. "I don't have shots like that, this is the most skin I've shown in his impromptu photoshoots." Sehun points at the page.

"This looks like an after sex shoot, your hair is a mess and your lips are swollen."

"That's because it is an after sex shoot." Sehun confirms.

Jongin smirks. "You're giving me ideas."

"I wasn't!" Sehun huffs as he snatched the album.

Jongin just laughs as he checks what else is in the box. "Jongin, please don't." Sehun whines.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to get jealous of your ex boyfriends or something." Jongin snorts. "Wait, is this a ruler? Why are you keeping a ruler?"

"It's Junmyeon's..." Sehun avoids eye contact.

"The tutor?" Sehun shyly nods. "Of all things you decided to keep as a memory, you took a ruler? Does he spank you or something?"  
With that, Sehun's widened and he pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing. Jongin cocks his eyebrow in realization.

"Ohh... this isn't just a box of memories, is it? Your dirty little secrets are all in here too." he smirks.

"There's a reason on why I didn't want you to see that." Sehun says as he took a seat beside Jongin on the floor.

"Now I'm definitely curious to see what type of kinks your exes have." Jongin grins as he lightly taps the ruler against Sehun's thigh.

The younger takes the ruler away from him so Jongin checks the box again. This time he sees a drawstring bag. "Are you sure you want to know what's in there?" Sehun asks worriedly.

"Nothing can scare me." Jongin opens the bag.

His mouth gapes in shock and he spends the next thirty seconds looking at the contents of the bag. Sehun actually started to get worried. "Jongin?" he asks.

Jongin gulps. "Who's the ex boyfriend that was into this?"

"Baekhyun." the younger mutters.

Jongin spills the contents of the bag and Sehun couldn't help but blush when he was reminded of his adventurous nights with Baekhyun.

Sex toys. It was a bag full of sex toys. Jongin expected to see weird kinky shit but he didn't expect this.

"So...do you mind explaining?" Jongin asks.

"You're good at making guesses, try to guess Baekhyun's kink." Sehun chuckles.

A lot of inappropriate thoughts cross Jongin's mind but he had to push those thoughts away. "Are these used for punishments or shit like that?"

Sehun snorts. "No, Baekhyun wasn't that extreme."

Jongin thinks again. "Voyeurism."

"Bingo." Sehun snaps his fingers in approval. "He's a lazy shit at prepping so he makes me use these on the days that I have to bottom."

"To be fair, you're a wimp at topping." Jongin comments.

"Excuse me?" Sehun sounded offended.

"Anyways what exactly does Baekhyun make you do?" he changes the subject.

Sehun pouts. "Do I have to explain? He makes me use these to turn him on. He needs an aweful lot of convincing."

"Never thought he was a sadist." Jongin winces. The inappropriate images of Sehun using the sex toys goes straight to his dick. Luckily, Sehun is too embarrassed to notice.

"I don't even want to know what he and Chanyeol are like in bed together. They're both kinky as fuck." Sehun complains as he hides the toys in the bag once again.

Jongin checks the box again. He sees a belt and a black tie. "These fit Chanyeol's description." Jongin says.

"You're good at this."

"I was honestly looking for handcuffs." Jongin snickers. He takes the black tie to observe it. He reaches over to wrap it around Sehun's head to cover his eyes. "And this one is perfect as a blindfold."

Sehun smiles as he removes the tie. "Should I be amazed or not?"

Jongin smiles in amusement. "Imagine if you actually agreed to that threesome with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, I'd feel sorry for your ass." he laughs.

Sehun cringes. "I don't need them, my boyfriend is just as kinky as they are."

"Excuse me, seeing what's in this box made me realize that I am actually the vanilla type of boyfriend." Jongin defends. "I'm going too easy on you." he checks the box again.

"What the fuck, is this another blindfold?" Jongin takes a black silk cloth.

Sehun nods. "It's from Zitao."

Jongin takes one last look at the box since one item was left. He smirks and all the color from Sehun's face was drained.

"Would you look at that." Jongin waves the thigh high lacy socks. "Who's the perv that's into this?"

Sehun covers his face in embarrassment. "Donghae." he murmurs.

"The sugar daddy?" Sehun nods. "Daddy kink?" the youngers nods again. "Wow, I need to step up my game. What about your other ex boyfriends, all I've seen from the rest are pictures."

"You're really curious about this, huh?" Sehun asks.

"Definitely. So Junmyeon's into spanking, Luhan has those not so innocent pictures of you, Zitao blindfolds you for...?"

"He says it's more intriguing and exciting that way." Sehun shrugs. "It heightens my sensations too."

"Sexy." Jongin comments. "Minseok is a normal one, I guess?"

"Like I said back then, we fuck in my bedroom while my brother is just in another room so we have no time to experiment but he likes it when I bite him." Sehun explains.

Jongin nods. "Donghae has a daddy kink, how about Jongdae?"

Sehun giggles. "You won't believe this but he only does quickies. The first time was at a karaoke room then a shower stall after we went swimming then at a fitting room but we didn't go all the way that time."

Jongin chokes. "Holy shit no wonder he chose his path now. His soul needed cleansing." Sehun laughs at that.

"Moving on, Chanyeol is into bdsm?" Jongin asks.

"Yep, and we're both in the basketball team too, remember?" Sehun asks.

"Locker room and shower room sex?" Jongin asks. Sehun nods. "In your jersey?"

"He makes me wear his jersey. It turns him on to see his last name and jersey number on me... apparently."

"I need to take notes from that guy." Jongin comments.

"Seriously?" Sehun deadpans.

"That jersey thing is genius. It's hot." Jongin grins. Sehun rolls his eyes at him.

"Okay, moving on." Sehun gestures.

"Baekhyun is into sex toys, apparently." Jongin shrugs. "Does he make you use them until you're begging for him?"

All this dirty talk is starting to turn Sehun on but he tried his best to act normal. "Yes." he answers.

"Interesting." Jongin smirks at the thought. "How about Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo is the best at foreplay." Sehun describes.

"Better than me?"

Sehun looks at him smugly. "Better than you."

Jongin pouts. "I'm starting to get offended."

"Well actually, Kyungsoo is so good at foreplay that I don't mind crying in frustration to wait for him to get to the good parts. You're good too but I'm impatient when it comes to you."

Jongin's face lights up at that. "Okay, I'll take it as a compliment then." he chuckles. "The next boyfriend is Johnny, right?" Sehun nods. "I bet he's a boring one, he's a bit uptight."

"He's sweet and very caring, he's very protective of me too despite being younger."

"Wow, he sounds like a wonderful person. I bet he's the type to play love songs as you two fuck." Jongin rolls his eyes.

"Sometimes, when we're in his car." Sehun answers nonchalantly.

Jongin whistles lowly. "Never saw him as the type who's into car sex."

"We go to the gym together so we shower together too." Sehun wiggles his eyebrows.

"It's not like we haven't done that yet." Jongin retorts. "Johnny is such a downgrade after all your kinky boyfriends."

Sehun giggles. "Right after Johnny is Yixing. We never had sex though. It was you."

Jongin smirks at this. "How are you so sure that I was the best sex of your life?"

"I just know." Sehun said. "I was limping for like... two weeks. I kept getting wet dreams of what happened during that night." he mutters the last part.

"It's such a shame that you didn't remember me."

"It's not like you remembered me too."

"In my defense, I don't remember anyone I had sex with back then." Jongin defends.

Sehun sighs. "I guess that's acceptable... kind of."

"Kris was the last one, right? And since I got to hear your sexcapade with him one night, I'm guessing that he's a rough one?"

Sehun still had the shame to blush whenever he recalls the time that Jongin practically heard him moaning Kris' name. Things would've been so much different if Jongin actually judged him for it and decided to move out right after.

"Nothing I can't handle." Sehun scratches his head. "Uhm... that bastard likes to leave marks though. It's always such a hassle to cover up the hickeys that he makes."

"I can't blame him, your skin is made to be marked." Jongin comments.

"Shut it."

"Anyways last but not the least, your current boyfriend is Kim Jongin." he grins. "Now that I think of it, I should really step up my game. I feel like a novice compared to your exes."

Sehun gives him a look of disapproval. "Are you kidding me? You? A novice?"

"We haven't experimented much." Jongin shrugs.

"And we don't have to. We're doing completely fine." Sehun reasons. "We've tried a bunch of stuff, was it boring for you?" He frowns.

"No!" Jongin defends. "I'm just... Thinking. I never felt threatened about your ex boyfriends ever since we started dating except for now."

Sehun laughs. "You're threatened because you're not as kinky as them? Is that it?"

"Well if you put it that way it kind of sounds ridiculous."

"Because it is ridiculous." Sehun deadpans.

"Really? Has it never crossed your mind to try some stuff out with me?" Jongin asks.

Sehun was caught off guard for a moment. "Well... Of course it does." He avoids eye contact. "But it doesn't matter, we satisfy each other just fine." He feels his face heating up.

"See? You miss your kinky sexcapades, admit it." Jongin scoffs.

"We fucked in your dance studio last week. There were mirrors surrounding us, was that not kinky enough?" Sehun asks.

"Almost," Jongin nods. "But it was hot."

Sehun sighs in defeat. "What exactly do you want to do then?"

"Uhm... You?" Jongin grins.

Sehun smacks his head. "Obviously, but what I meant was what do you want to try?" He huffs.

Jongin's face brightens up instantly. "Really?"

Sehun scratches his head. "It's not like you'd leave me alone if I said no."

"Hey, admit it. I know you want it too."

"Maybe?" Sehun says cheekily.

"So," Jongin turns serious as he looks into the younger's eyes. "You're agreeing, right? It's fine with you?"

"Of course it is, anything that you want is fine."

Jongin looks at him thoughtfully. "You know our safeword, right?"  
Sehun chuckles. "Sweetbottom, you know I never used it before."

"Just in case, you'll never know." Jongin taps Sehun's thigh. "Now get on the bed." he orders, Sehun complies.

Jongin kicks the box towards the bed, Sehun cautiously eyes it. "What are you up to?" the younger asks.

Jongin takes the silk cloth. "I'm actually feeling a bit petty today." Jongin smirks as he wraps the cloth around Sehun's head to cover his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Sehun asks as Jongin secures the cloth.

"I never get jealous of your ex boyfriends but I feel like today is different." Jongin's voice was lower than usual. "Finding out about your sex life with your ex boyfriends only made me want to erase all their traces on you."

Sehun's toes curl in anticipation as Jongin takes the hem of his shirt and assists him in taking it off. The elder pushes him back until his back was flat against the mattress. Jongin reaches down to take something from the box again.

This time Sehun feels something against his wrists. It was probably Chanyeol's belt.

"After this, I'll be the only one you'll remember every time you see that box." Jongin chuckles lowly.

"And to think that you called Baekhyun and Chanyeol as sadists." Sehun says.

"Ah, speaking of Baekhyun..." he hears Jongin rummaging through the box again.

Sehun bites his lip because he definitely has an idea on what's coming next. He hears the sound of something being uncapped.

Jongin pulls down Sehun's shorts along with his underwear. Sehun instinctively closes his legs since he can't cover himself up.  
"Relax, sweetheart." Jongin coos as he parts the younger's legs.

Sehun tries to relax but he still can't help but feel tensed. After all, it's been a while since he's been in this situation and it's the first time with Jongin.

Just as he was just beginning to relax, he feels something solid against his entrance. It was slicked with lube so Jongin was able to slide it into Sehun's tight heat.

"I-is that...?" Sehun's brows furrowed. "What did you--hah...f-fuck!"

Sehun pulls hard against the belt as he squirmed. The plug or whatever was inside him started fucking vibrating and he could hear Jongin's snickers in the background.

"Babe, you don't know how sexy this is." Jongin says.

Sehun squirms again and he moans loudly when the tip of the plug nudges against his prostate. He desperately clings against the belt as he felt even harder.

"J-jongin..." Sehun moans out. "You shithead." he grits.

Jongin chuckles. "What do you want me to do?" he singsongs.

"Touch me." Sehun pants. "Please touch me Jongin." he pleads.

Jongin crawls closer to slam his lips against the younger's. His hands caressed Sehun's waist and hips. Sehun parts his lips, openly inviting Jongin's tongue in. He lets out a whimper when Jongin's fingers brushed over his nipple while his other hand travelled downwards to move the buzzing plug in him.

Sehun jolts when the tip reaches his prostate once again. Jongin felt his blood rushing south upon hearing the pretty yet dirty noises that Sehun makes.

"S-stop." Sehun breathes out as he breaks the kiss. "I don't want to come from just this. Please."

He feels Jongin smirking against his lips before he trailed kisses down to his neck. Jongin's kisses were a bit rough and hard.

"Are you... leaving marks?" Sehun asks.

"I remember seeing all the hickeys that Kris left on you when we first met." Jongin says. He left marks on his neck, his collarbone, his shoulder, chest and thighs. Jongin pulls back to admire his work.

"You're fucking hot." Jongin drawls. Sehun hears the sound of a camera after that.

"Shit... Jongin, please don't tell me you're taking photos." Sehun gasps.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too graphic. As much as I want to, I didn't take a picture of your whole body and besides, these pictures are for my eyes only."

Sehun couldn't get any more turned on that that. Jongin might have convinced him to do this but he was definitely enjoying this much more than the elder.

Jongin puts his phone down and returns to leaving kisses on Sehun's inner thighs. The younger whines since Jongin was avoiding the one place where he badly wants to get touched.

"Jongiiiiin... I'm close." Sehun mewls.

Jongin pulls the buzzing plug off of him and Sehun catches his breath as he comes down from his edge. Jongin switched the plug off before tossing it back in the box. He reaches over to pull the blindfold off of Sehun.

Sehun squints as his vision adjusts. Jongin was already shirtless, his eyes trailed lower and he sees how painfully hard his boyfriend is.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Sehun impatiently asks as he grinds his knee against Jongin's clothed erection.

"Shit, calm down will you?" Jongin chuckles.

"Then hurry up, will you?!" Sehun retorts.

Jongin smiles fondly before peppering the younger's face with affectionate kisses. He reaches over to loosen the belt. Sehun happily wraps his arms around Jongin's neck before pulling him in for a needy kiss.

It didn't take long until Jongin was pulling away, Sehun chases after his lips but he gently pushes the younger back. "Hold on, I still need to properly prep you."

"Wasn't earlier enough?" Sehun asks, still dazed.

"Oh come on, let me give you some love first." he chuckles as he slicks his fingers with lube.

"Very romantic." Sehun rolls his eyes.

"It's the least I can do before I romantically fuck you." Jongin grins.

Sehun was about to make a remark when Jongin slips two fingers into him in one go. He ends up moaning in pleasure when the fingers in him curved and scissored. He was already whimpering by the time Jongin adds a third finger.

"You've been so good, Sehun. I know you love this."

"Let me... make you feel good." he pants, completely breathless.

Jongin looks at him in confusion. "But you are making me feel good?"

Sehun shakes his head. "Let me do the work." Sehun kisses him on the lips again. "I wanna..." he shudders when Jongin's fingers curled inside of him. "Ride you."

The younger's words go straight to Jongin's dick. "Fuck, alright." hr pulls his fingers out.

He stands up to completely undress before crawling back onto the bed. Sehun scoots over so Jongin could take his place earlier before straddling him.

He takes the small bottle and lubes Jongin up. He smears the precum all over the tip before lining it against his entrance. They didn't break eye contact as Sehun slowly sinks onto Jongin's length.

Jongin curses as Sehun took all of his length in one go. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, completely lost in pleasure. Sehun watches him, completely smug that he's the cause of it. 

Jongin's hands move to his hips and Sehun took it as a signal to move, he slowly grinds and Jongin's mouth parts. Sehun pulls up only to sink back down and a breathless moans escapes Jongin's lips. "Oh fuck you're so tight."

Sehun grabs onto Jongin's shoulders as he increased his rhythm. a wave of pleasure hits him when he finds the right angle to fuck himself on. Jongin notices so he thusts up too.

"J-jongin! Haaah--" the younger clenches around him as his grip on his shoulders tightened. He continues to bounce on the elder's lap as more shameless noises fall from his mouth.

Jongin sits up to wrap his arm around the younger, he leaves an affectionate kiss onto the younger's cheek. The younger stills in his movements.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sehun pants.

Jongin shakes his head. "You're so good, so perfect. I love you." he says breathlessly.

Sehun blushes at the praise. "I love you too..." his hands move to cradle the other's jaw. He connects their lips once more into another messy and heated kiss.

Sehun continues to rock his hips sensually again. Jongin growls against his lips to thrust against him. The room was completely filled with obscene noises as Sehun continues to bounce on Jongin's lap while the latter harshly thrusts into him.

Jongin thinks moving to a bigger apartment with thicker walls is a perfect idea.

"I'm close." Sehun whimpers. Jongin was close too, he simply angles his hips and thrusts directly onto his prostate as he xhases his own orgasm. Sehun felt like he was seeing stars. By then he was completely too blissed out to meet Jongin's thrusts.

"I-I'm gonna..." His orgasm washes over him, his thighs quiver as he's releasing onto their chests while Jongin's name escapes his lips.

"Beautiful." Jongin praises as continued his movements. Sehun clenches around him despite whining at the oversensitivity. Jongin groans out Sehun's name as he spills inside the younger.

They catch their breaths as they come down from their high. Sehun trembles as he lifts himself off of the other, moaning at the feeling of the other's come dripping out of him.

He reaches over to the bedside table to grab a box of tissues. Jongin helps him in cleaning up before the both of them collapse onto the bed.

Sehun nuzzles against Jongin's chest as the elder pulls him closer. "So..." Jongin starts. "How'd you like that?"

"You're kinkier than all of my ex boyfriends combined." Sehun chuckles. "But you know... when you took off all the kinks that you tried, I realized something," he lifts his head to look at Jongin.

"I love it more when you make love to me in the Jongin way." he grins.

Jongin smiles fondly as he ruffles Sehun's hair. "How are you so cheesy right after everything we've done?"

"Being a sap is the Sehun way." he giggles as he rests his head against the other's chest.

"And I completely love it." Jongin says. Sehun sighs in contentment before closing his eyes, a faint smile still on his lips.

"Hey Sehun," Jongin calls out after a few minutes. Sehun hums in response.

"You should try the lacy socks next time."

Sehun playfully smacks his chest as both of them burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> 4.7k words worth of porn. LMAO.  
> I have been planning this sequel ever since I finished the story but writing smut drains me so it took this long. 
> 
> Hope you loved it. This is by far the kinkiest shit I've ever written... I thought nothing will ever top the bathtub scene in Two Faced but this came along.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the ride


End file.
